


[Podfic] Common Woodbrown

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of imochan'sCommon Woodbrown.Author's summary:Look well into thyself; there is a source of strength which will always spring up if thou wilt always look there.In 1985, Remus Lupin realizes that Sirius Black is innocent. Now, he just has to prove it.





	[Podfic] Common Woodbrown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Woodbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927712) by [imochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imochan/pseuds/imochan). 



  


**Length:** 3:42:47

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+Common+Woodbrown+\(by+imochan%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (102.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/umzpaqgzu075qv3/%255BHarry_Potter%255D_Common_Woodbrown_%2528by_imochan%252C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%2529.mp3/file)  
[M4B (86.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/543kqb03nvp0us7/%5BHarry_Potter%5D_Common_Woodbrown_%28by_imochan%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (102.0 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+Common+Woodbrown+\(by+imochan%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (86.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+Common+Woodbrown+\(by+imochan%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/165485900071/podfic-common-woodbrown-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence against children, some that could be construed in a sexual manner, but no express sexual assault. Or in other words: Fenrir Greyback skeeves me the fuck out. 
> 
>  
> 
> There are a handful of R/S fandom classics that have curled up against my heart, are the cornerstones of this ship for me, and have been that way for many years. It's only time that prevents me from podficcing them all. So here's an inevitability and a beautiful, bittersweet story that I've spent quite a bit of time with, and that I'm happy to keep spending quite a bit of time with.
> 
> Many thanks to imochan, who is immensely talented writer and whose dedication to this ship inspired me to actually start posting podfic years ago. I hope I did it justice. ❤
> 
> And hey, if you haven't been to see glaciergrace's gorgeous accompanying fanart, [check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927712) with the written work.


End file.
